


Taken

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Written for SPNJ2Event for prompt claimingSam and Dean are hunting vampires kidnapping omegas. So it makes no sense that they kidnap Sam, who is an alpha like Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Jen for the super speedy betaing, you are a gem.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy!

Sam’s laptop was on his lap, fingers tapping away as he scrolled through the online newspaper article he was reading.

“At least three taken in towns within a hundred miles of here within the last week or so, and three more taken from here just in the last couple of days,” he said to Dean.

Dean finished his bagel, stood up, tossed the paper it was wrapped in the trash can. Bull’s eye. “Are we sure this is our thing and not an alpha fixated on omegas?”

Sam shrugged. “Won’t know for sure until we find them, but it sure sounds like our kind of thing. And not everyone taken was omega, as far as I can tell Jennifer is human.”

“Let’s take a look around,” Dean suggested, picking up his car key from the bedside table. “We are probably looking for some place isolated, on the outskirts of town.”

They were in Dilan, OK. Population of around 5,000. It was a rural community, and there were a lot of outskirts to cover.

After a few hours of fruitless searching, they stopped at a diner for lunch.

Sam ordered a Cobb salad, barely looking up from his phone to place the order.

Dean ordered a double hamburger, chili fries, and a coke.

There were flyers of the three missing displayed by the cash register, the two omegas were taped to the counter below it. One was male, mid-30’s. Male omegas were rare, and, depending on where in the country you happened to live, were either sought after for their uniqueness, or shunned because of being different. The other missing omega was more typical, small, pretty, and female.

The flyer of the third victim, young, blonde Jennifer, was taped to the cash register itself. She looked younger than her age, more like sixteen than the almost nineteen she was.

Humans and werewolves had been living side by side for decades, but most humans never lost their wariness of werewolves. There were a few feral werewolves out there still sure, but most werewolves now were as civilized as any human.

Which is why Dean wanted to roll his eyes as the waitress almost scurried away after she brought them their food.

There was another waitress in the diner, a beta with too much makeup and bleached pink hair, but at least she wasn’t terrified of them.

Dean nodded to the flyers as the waitress came by to refill their drinks. “That’s a real shame about those omegas. Did you know them?”

“I knew Tina. Her family lives down the block from mine. Nice girl, church goer, worked in a daycare center, didn’t throw herself around like some omegas do.”

Some humans had their prejudices against werewolves, some betas had their prejudices against omegas.

Dean nodded encouragingly. Across from him, he could see Sam tensing up. Sam always got riled up about the treatment of omegas, Dean kicked him to remind him this wasn’t the time or place for one of Sam’s righteous lectures. Sam glared at him.

“Sounds like a real nice girl,” Dean said to the waitress, Ann, or so the name tag on her shoulder declared her to be. “I can’t imagine why anyone would try to harm a good girl like that.”

Sam’s scowl deepened; Dean ignored him. Ann looked around the diner. There were only a few other customers and none of them were paying any attention to them. She leaned over and Dean got a good view of her tits, or the round edges of them anyway, as she whispered. “I told the sheriff I think it’s that gang that rented out the old Bank’s farm. There is something not right about them. They came in here about a week ago, took over that corner booth over yonder, and sat there for hours, never ordered anything but a round of cokes and they never took more than a sip of those. Didn’t leave no tip either.”

“That’s terrible,” Dean said, flashing her and her tits his most sympathetic smile. “Whereabouts is that farm, so we can avoid it? Them folks sound like trouble, and my brother and I, we try to avoid trouble,”

They left the diner twenty minutes later with the directions to their best, and only, lead.

“You don’t have to flirt with everything that moves,” Sam grumbled as they got into the car. “She would have given us that information even without you drooling all over her.”

“Jealous?” Dean teased as he pulled out onto the road and headed west out of town.

“You wish,” Sam retorted and stared out his window.

That boy seriously needed to get laid. It had been two years since his girlfriend, a pretty beta named Jessica, had died and Sam had been living like a monk ever since. An alpha could only go so long without knotting somebody, Dean should know.

The farm definitely met the definition of isolated, it was set way back on a dirt road, surrounded by a heavy chain link fence with one of those uber-friendly “trespassers will be shot on sight” signs plastered over the gate.

Beyond the gate, there was a long gravel driveway. Several vehicles were parked either on the driveway or scattered around the yard.

“Maybe we should come back later, after dark,” Sam suggested. Although it was early afternoon, there seemed to be nobody around, everything was eerily quiet.

“No time like the present Sammy,” Dean declared, popping Baby’s trunk to pull out bolt cutters, and to decide which guns to go in blazing with.

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

Dean slammed the trunk down and turned to face the man that had not been standing there a few seconds ago. He was around Dean’s age, maybe thirty. Despite the warm weather he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a dirty pair of jeans, and heavy brown boots. His face was half-hidden underneath a baseball cap with a particularly long brim.

Dean sauntered over to the gate, Sam trailing behind him. “I heard you guys were selling peaches down here. I love me some peaches. Isn’t that right Billy?”

Sam nodded. “Can’t get enough of them.”

The man turned to Sam as Sam spoke. It was impossible to see his eyes, hidden in shadow as they were by the cap, but he didn’t turn away from Sam, just kept looking at him. Dean could sense Sam’s uneasiness and took a few steps closer so he could be a buffer between Sam and creepy guy. “About those peaches?” 

The man barely bothered looking at him. “You got the wrong place mister, there’s no peaches around here. Now, if you don’t mind, this is private property, and we don’t take kindly to people snooping around.”

Dean flashed his biggest aw-shucks grin. “And there’s the good old-fashioned Southern hospitality we’ve heard so much about.” The man reached behind him and pulled out a small revolver. Dean held his hands up. “Hey now, no need for that. Me and my friend were just leaving.”

The man looked briefly at Dean, then turned his attention back to Sam. Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him toward the car.

“That was weird,” Dean observed as they got back into the car. The man was still at the gate, watching them. “And was it just my imagination, or was that guy wearing way too many clothes for August?”

“No, not your imagination at all.” Sam was watching the guy still, as Dean did a 180 and headed back down the road toward the highway. “Vampire?”

“That’s what I was thinking. Not sure why they are picking up omegas though, one blood donor is as good as another to them, as far as I know. Maybe because they are easier to control?” Dean mused.

Sam looked at him, he still seemed spooked by his encounter with the vampire. “I guess that would depend on the omega.”

“Yeah, you remember Dotty? The omega I slept with in Pittsburg? An army of alphas couldn’t control that omega.” Dean chortled at the memory.

Sam bristled. “Can we stop with the idiotic notion that omegas can or should be controlled?”

Dean shrugged. “Anyway, we’ll hang out in town for a bit, circle back after it gets dark.”

“Dean, we can’t go charging into a vampire’s nest all by ourselves. We are going to need backup. I’ll give Bobby a call, see if he knows if any hunters are nearby.”

“Might not be a nest,” Dean said, scowling, he hated waiting. “Might just be a couple, we’ve handled a few vampires on our own before.”

“You saw how many cars were out there,” Sam replied. “We are going to wait for backup.”

Dean turned the music up high enough to drown Sam’s voice out and floored it back to town. Fuck waiting. He and Sam were the best hunters there were, there was no way he was going to sit with his thumbs up his ass and wait for help to arrive.

**Five Hours Later**

“I refuse to go with you on this suicide mission,” Sam had that look on his face, the one that always put Dean on edge. His arms were folded across his chest. “You heard Bobby, Jo and Ellen are nearby, along with somebody named Garth who is supposed to be fairly good. We are going to sit right here and wait for them to arrive.”

“And let them kill those omegas while we pretend we are incapable of handling this ourselves? Not happening. I’m not letting omegas die, not on my watch,” Dean declared as he checked the edge of his dagger with his thumb.

“I don’t think they are killing them,” Sam insisted. “I think Bobby was right, they are keeping them as – treats.”

Bobby had told them that there was something in omega’s blood that was addictive to vampires. That, due to the scarcity of finding omegas, they tended to keep them longer, use them as a bartering tool with other vampires or offer them to high-ranking vampires as a tribute.

“And that’s better how? I am going in; you can stay here if you want,” Dean said, picking up a few long knives and searching his pocket for his keys.

“Looking for these?” Sam asked, holding the keys to Dean’s baby in his hand.

Dean made a lunge for them, Sam just held them up higher.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Dean asked, weighing the pros and cons of kicking Sam in his nuts so that he would drop the keys. Stupid gigantic idiot.

“If you go out there, I will have to follow you and the only thing we will accomplish is to get ourselves killed, or worse, served for dinner. We are going to act like reasonable adults and wait for backup.”

“Since when did you become so fucking cautious? We are hunters, not tax accountants.” 

“I am not being cautious; I am being realistic. I want to save those omegas every bit as much as you do. And we will. I’ll fight with you Dean, the way I always do, right by your side. But not tonight.”

Sam placed the keys in his pocket. Dean made a grab for them, Sam pushed him away causing Dean to stumble back a few steps back.

“You want to fight me?” Sam asked, obviously seeing the fury in Dean’s eyes, and no doubt smelling the change in his scent. “It’s been a while, but I am pretty sure I can still take you.”

Dean growled. “You’ve never taken me, not unless I let you. I can beat your ass every day of the week.” 

He was pumped up with aggression, he needed to work off all the amped up energy he was filled with. But despite his words, there was no way he would take it out on Sam. Dean put down his weapons, and made his way to the motel door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Wherever I damn well please,” Dean responded and pushed open the door, letting himself out into the night.

By the time he walked to the bar, about a mile down from where they were staying, he wasn’t quite as angry. Sam was probably right; they didn’t know how big the nest was and he would never forgive himself if he got the kid killed. Still, next time he was going to keep a much better eye on his keys, no way was he letting Sam sideline him like this again.

He was sitting on a stool, halfway through his first beer when he realized all he had to do was call a cab, and he could have gone to the farm just like he planned. But fuck it, if he did that Sam would just worry and the beer was cold, the band playing cover songs wasn’t horrible, and there was a pretty blue-eyed beta sitting three stools down that was trying to catch his eye.

By the time Dean arrived back at the hotel, pleasantly buzzed and even more pleasantly high on the orgasms he had enjoyed with the pretty little beta and her pretty little boyfriend, he was in a magnanimous mood and ready to forgive Sam for his sins.

“Sam, Sammy –” he turned on the light, even though Sam was probably asleep and that would piss him off. He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

Both beds were still made, no sleeping brother.

“Hey, are you in here?” Dean asked, pounding on the bathroom door. “What happened, did you fall in?”

Laughing at his own joke, it took Dean a little bit to realize the door was unlocked. He opened the bathroom, no Sammy.

He was sobering up quickly.

He looked back in the bedroom. Now that his eyes could properly focus, he could see signs of a brief struggle. The small coffee table in the corner was knocked over, a few books scattered on the floor. Sam’s phone lying on his bed.

It had to be more than one, whoever or whatever it was that had taken Sam. Sam was fucking big, Dean would have trouble subduing him and Dean was a trained fighter.

But somehow, something had. Had subdued Sam and had carried him out because no way would Sam, the most stubborn alpha ever to exist, walk out on his own free will.

Panic was drowning out the effects of alcohol. It had to be the vampires; it was the only thing that made sense. But why the fuck would they want Sam? There were easier pickings on every street corner.

Dean was calling Bobby before he even realized he had pulled out his phone. “This better be fuckin’ life or death.” Bobby groused. “It’s two in the morning.”

It might be two in the morning, but he hadn’t woken Bobby. Sometimes Dean wondered if Bobby ever slept, but now wasn’t the time to find out.

“They’ve taken Sam,” he said.

“The vampires?” Bobby asked, he no longer sounded grouchy.

“It has to be. I left him here, went to a bar and now he’s gone. The car is still out front, and he wouldn’t have left without telling me where he was going. Looks like there might have been a tussle of some kind. I just don’t understand, what would the vampires want with him? Bringing a ten-foot lethal hunter into their midst seems counter intuitive, even for blood suckers.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Bobby?” Dean asked, his chest felt heavy, his grip on the phone so tight his fingers were turning white. “Bobby?” he asked again when the silence only lengthened.

Bobby sighed and then cursed. “I made a promise never to tell you this.”

Suddenly sitting seemed to be a damn good thing to do. Dean sat on the edge of one of the beds. “Tell me what?”

“You remember the flu Sam caught when he was barely in his teens?” 

“No, I don’t remember any flu, that kid was never sick. And besides what does that have to –”

A memory began to form, sharpen into focus. Coming home from one of his first solo hunts, Sam sitting on the couch looking miserable, Dad packing up some of Sam’s things. “I’m going to take him to Bobby’s until he is feeling better,” Dad had explained to Dean and Dean had been hurt. He had always been the one to take care of Sam, from the moment Dad had put Sam in his arms and told him to run.

Sam had come back two weeks later fully recovered, having presented in the meantime as an alpha.

Dean remembered the sharp pain of disappointment, of half-formed dreams dashed.

“I still don’t understand what Sam having the flu a decade ago, has to do with this,” Dean bit out, trying to shake the feeling of the remembered disappointment.

“Wasn’t the flu,” Bobby said. “It was his first heat. First and last, as far as I know.”

“That doesn’t – that’s impossible. Sam is an alpha.” 

Dean was already getting up, opening Sam’s backpack. He dumped the contents on one of the beds. A bunch of plaid shirts, worn jeans, briefs, knives, the keys to Baby, Sam’s gun which meant he was out there unarmed, a pouch that Dean knew Sam carried his toiletries in. He unzipped that and dumped the contents as well. A small unmarked brown bottle fell out, he twisted the cap and poured the contents into his palm.

Several little orange pills.

“Dean?” Bobby was saying on the other line, it sounded like he had been trying to get his attention for a while.

“I’m going to kill him,” Dean snarled. “Why the fuck would he keep this from me? Knowing that omegas were being targeted?”

Dean left Sam’s things all over the bed, the plastic bottle that had been holding the pills he crushed in his hands. 

“It was John’s idea. Knew he couldn’t be a hunter, not as an omega. Took him to a doctor who shot him full of testosterone, maybe too much as it turned out, started him on suppressants.”

Dean was gathering everything he needed, he had a couple vials of dead man’s blood in Baby’s trunk. He would need his long knife, a few syringes, maybe a – 

“Don’t you do anything stupid, Dean. You hear me? You won’t do Sam any good if you are dead. I’ve got some hunters on the way already; I’ll send some others. Sam will be all right a day or two, they won’t want to touch him while his blood has those suppressants still swimming in it. Just wait –”

Dean picked up Baby’s keys, took a look around the room. He was as ready as he was going to be. “Send them to the farm when they get into town,” Dean said to Bobby. “I’m texting you the address now.”

He hung up and typed quickly, turned the already ringing phone to silent. He wasn’t stupid enough to go on a hunt without a phone, but he knew Bobby was going to be blowing the phone up with calls and texts and he didn’t need that distraction.

He was going to save Sam and then he was going to beat the kid’s ass for lying to him all these years.

After breaking every traffic law known to man and pushing Baby as far as she could be pushed, Dean pulled onto the road that led to the farm, fully intending to bash right through the gate if he had to.

He skidded to a stop a few yards beyond the gate, which had been left wide open. The farm was deserted. No cars, no vampires, nothing.

It took Dean just a few minutes to sweep the farm and the adjoining barn. Plenty of signs that it had been recently inhabited, trash everywhere, cut ropes in the barn where someone – or ones – had been tied up to a rafter. 

No Sam.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Days Later**

“This is bullshit,” Dean yelled at Bobby, who was sitting across from him in the shitty hotel room that they had just checked into.”It’s been days Bobby, days, that doctor said he was going to go into full fledged heat within a week. We have to find him.”

“We are trying,” Bobby repeated again, wearily. It had been days of a lot of traveling, so many false leads, and little or no food or sleep. “I know what the doctor said, Dean, I heard her. I want Sam found just as much as you do.”

The doctor was Dr. Phyllis Anthony, a doctor that dealt primarily with omegas. She was a friend of a contact of Bobby’s who had agreed to talk to them on the phone. She had been appalled that Sam had been on suppressants for a decade, explaining they were never meant for long-term use. She added that the latest in research indicated that omegas needed to go into heat at least twice a year, for their emotional as well as their physical health. She couldn’t even hazard a guess as to how hard Sam’s heat was going to hit, especially without a mate. But the statement that kept bouncing around in Dean’s head, the one that’s echo kept him from sleeping, kept him on edge, was that yes, such a heat could very well be fatal.

Damn his father for stuffing Sam full of that poison to begin with, and damn Sam for continuing to take them and endangering his life.

Bobby’s phone rang, and as Bobby talked to his old friend Rufus, Dean thought back to that summer, the summer Sam had gotten the flu.

Sam had been thirteen and Dean had been sure he would present as an omega or a beta, so certain he already had a plan in place for when that time came.

He had taken some of his pool earnings and had bought a leather bracelet for Sam, one with both their initials engraved on it.

Omegas, like alphas, presented between the age of thirteen to seventeen. Sam would be too young when he presented to claim or to mate, but by wearing that bracelet the whole world would have known Sam was taken.

Sam was his, Dean knew it, felt it at the very core of his being.

Then came the flu, and Dean remembered the brief flare of hope that it was heat, but Sam smelled nothing like an omega and he looked so miserable. Then Dad had taken him to Bobby’s which made Dean feel like he was somehow too inadequate to take proper care of Sam and then Sam was back, and had presented as an alpha and Dean’s hopes had come crashing down.

He had never knotted before that day, had been saving himself for Sam so that it could be both of their first times. That night he picked up a dark-haired omega he met at a bar and started his long string of one-night stands.

Sam had been an omega all along.

“That was Rufus,” Bobby told him, bringing him back to the here and now. “He found a vampire and after a bit of persuasion the vampire gave him this.”

Dean looked at Bobby’s phone, it was a link.

“That link is going to lead us to Sam?” Dean asked.

“Here’s hoping.” 

Bobby clicked the link and they waited for the ancient phone to load. The site was password protected but apparently the vampire had really good reasons for cooperating, because the password Bobby typed in worked.

With their heads close together, they watched as a man, face hidden behind a dark blue ski mask, faced the camera, speaking rapidly. Beside him was a young girl, maybe twenty, blonde, very pretty.

“Guaranteed virgin,” the man was saying. He had a southern drawl, but exaggerated, like he was a bad actor trying to play someone from Georgia. “Had just enough of a taste to make sure, and yup pure virgin right here. Blood tastes just as sweet as she is. I see ten thousand, fifteen thousand. Come on folks, this girl is a real find, y’all can do better than that.”

“He’s auctioning off people?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Humans, werewolves, wraiths, skinwalkers, shifters – anything you’ve ever hunted or saved. Turns out there is a black market out there for monsters who are too lazy or too scared to hunt their own victims. Some of these monsters are human you mind, and some are so-called civilized werewolves like us.”

“Send me the link to my email so I can pull it up on Sam’s laptop.” Dean said. “We need Ash to –”

“Already on it,” Bobby assured him.

Sam had password protected his computer after Dean had accidentally infected it with a virus after a very enjoyable evening of watching porn. It had taken Dean a few hours after Sam had gotten to sleep that night to figure out the password and to find a new, hopefully safer, site to get his porn fix. He logged on now, typed in the password, and went to his Hotmail account.

A few minutes later he was watching the same man auctioning off twin betas, both young, skinny, naked, and both looked scared out of their minds.

Bobby got on the phone with Ash as Dean watched impatiently as the auction went on. He was worried Sam was there, about to be auctioned to the highest bidder. He was worried Sam had already been auctioned. He was worried that Sam wasn’t there, and this was yet another lead that would lead him nowhere.

“And now we have something very special indeed,” the man was saying. Two men dragged a tall figure into the room and stood him next to the auctioneer. His head was bowed, but Dean would recognize that shaggy hair anywhere. He started to call for Bobby, but the words caught in his throat as he looked at his brother. He was visibly shaking, it looked like his legs could barely hold him.

The man yanked on Sam’s hair, forcing his head back, so that his face would be visible to the camera, and Dean growled, which got Bobby’s attention. “Ash is on it,” he said as he stared down at the monitor.

Dean’s rage was so absolute, so consuming, that he didn’t hear most of the man’s sale’s pitch. “And I am told he’s about to go into his heat, and let me tell an omega in heat don’t care who – or what – fucks them as long as they get fucked.”

Dean’s hands were fists by his side; he had an overwhelming need to punch something. There was a hole in the wall of the hotel room before the thought registered that punching the wall was a bad idea. Once he got started though, he couldn’t stop. He pounded the wall over and over, kicked it a few times. He could hear banging on the door of their room, could hear Bobby call his name but all he could think about was how he was failing Sam, how Sam needed him, and he wasn’t there for him.

“Damn it son, pay attention to what is going on if you want to save that boy!”

Dean laid his forehead against the wall. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied, he was shaking almost as much as Sam had been – 

Sam.

The bidding was over, and the man, who was going to be dead very soon if Dean had his way, was telling somebody named Captain Blueblood, and what the hell kind of corny user name was that, that Sam would be on his way as soon as payment was received and verified.

Dean closed the laptop, tossed it across the bed.

“Tell me Ash has something,” he demanded.

He’s got a location for our auctioneer friend, a town called Wildwood Ill. I’ve got a few hunters in the area that can be there in an hour or two.”

“An hour or two could be too late,” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, realizing he was leaving specks of drying blood in their wake. 

“Ash is checking on the winning bidder. If we can get to wherever he is having Sam delivered before Sam gets there, that’s going to be our best chance to rescue him.”

“We’ve got to get to him now, you saw him, he’s in bad shape. He needs me – us. I can’t let him – I can’t let whoever that is get –”

“I know,” Bobby assured him.

There was more banging on the door, a man demanding entry who identified himself as the manager. “I’ll take care of him, you pack. And maybe clean up a bit because you look like you’ve gone one on one with a bear and lost.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Three hours later**

It had taken time, too much time where Dean had been reduced to driving aimlessly around as his brother, sick and in pain, was probably being transported, but Ash, brilliant deviant that he was, had found a name and address for Captain Blueblood. Not surprisingly, he was a vampire, a very well to do one who lived right outside of Memphis and apparently liked his meals to be delivered.

The delivery guys had a few hours head start, but Dean was closer to Memphis. He was driving from near Atlanta, and though his Baby might be a little long in the teeth, she always came through when push came to shove.

Bobby spent most of the trip holding on to the door handle, alternating between cursing Dean while Dean took yet another curve at 75 mph, and checking his phone for updates.

The hunters had found the house the auction had taken place in, it was an abandoned home, hadn’t been occupied in years. There were signs of recent activity, a lot of footprints, hoof prints, blood drying on one of the walls. But the auctioneer and all of his inventory were gone. Once Sam was safe, Dean was going to track that monster down and end him, he promised himself, as he pushed Baby to the limit, driving down a deserted country road.

By Dean’s estimation, even if the delivery guys didn’t stop for gas or food, the two of them should still get there about an hour before Sam did.

There was a large sign at the entrance to the road that read PRIVATE PROPERTY. Dean drove right past it.

The road was long, there were trees on either side of the road, and more than once Dean thought he saw a shadow. He pulled out his dagger, held it in his lap. Beside him, Bobby was doing the same.

The house was at the end of the road, it was dark, and looked deserted. But vampires didn’t need artificial lights to see and Dean was sure they were being watched.

“I want it on record this is a damn stupid plan,” Bobby grumbled as Dean drove the car right to the house.

“Noted,” Dean said, and got out of the car.

“Special delivery,” he yelled at the top of his voice. There were definitely shadows moving on either side of him, he saw Bobby’s hand on the passenger door, ready for action. “I hope you are hungry, ‘cause –”

He didn’t get to finish, and hell he had a Buffy-worthy repartee planned, because the vampire on his left attacked. Dean was ready for him, and itching to fight. A few moments of furious struggle and the vampire was minus a head.

“Dean, some help here,” Bobby was wrestling with his own vampire, a tall skinny guy with black stringy hair. He was almost Sam-sized, too tall to really reach effectively with the dagger. Dean kicked his legs hard, the vampire retaliated by punching Dean in the stomach before knocking him to the ground and pouncing on top of him.

“Got him just where I want him,” Dean declared to Bobby as the vampire grabbed him by the neck. Above him Dean saw Bobby roll his eyes, before dispatching the vampire with the curved sword he had brought with him that Dean not so secretly coveted.

“All right, that took care of the guards. Now for –” He was jumped by a vampire, snarling, teeth just grazing his neck.

The dagger was flung out of his hand as he wrestled with the female vampire. She was hissing and cursing, Dean got the idea that one of the vampires he killed had meant something to her, but it was a little hard to concentrate on what she was saying when he was trying so desperately to evade her teeth.

He pushed on her head as hard as he could, trying to get enough leverage to wrench himself free. The girl was ridiculously strong and very riled up.

“Now Brenda, that ain’t no way to treat company,” a voice drawled from somewhere above Dean’s head.

“He done killed James,” the woman said, her grip not lessening on Dean’s neck. 

“Well, that is a shame. Still and all, let him up. Julie, you do the same.”

When Dean stood up, trying not to wince at how many places now hurt, he saw why Bobby hadn’t lent him a helping hand. Julie had her arms around Bobby’s neck and she didn’t look inclined to let him go anytime soon.

“Well I was expecting company tonight, but you two are a nice surprise. Why don’t you come up and sit a spell?”

“It’s tempting, but I think I speak for Dean too when I say we’re good where we are,” Bobby replied. 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked. He was aware his own incisors had descended, something that only happened when an alpha was incredibly angry or about to mate.

“Sam? I don’t know a -” The man mused. He was tall, exceedingly so, taller even than Sam and, unlike Sam, built like a mack truck. For all his fake down-home charm, he radiated danger at a high frequency. Dean couldn’t wait to separate his thick neck from his thick head.

“Oh, you mean lot number 523.5.8. He should be here any moment. Friend of yours?” 

The women were still holding Dean and Bobby in place.

Beyond them, there was silence. No crickets, birds, no sounds of wild animals. Just heavy breathing from him and Bobby and the man’s voice, loud and clear.

“He’s my brother,” Dean snarled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, to hide them. He could feel his long thin claws trying to pierce their way out of his jeans. His wolf was close, and he was pissed.

“Well then I guess it makes a kind of sense you killed Brenda’s brother. Eye for an eye, am I right? Can’t wait to meet your brother, I must admit. Long time since I had a male omega, and one in heat at that? Sweet, sweet blood and sex with a bitch begging for my cock, ain’t nothing better on god’s green earth.”

Dean sprung, the change happening while he was still in the air. When he landed on the vampire, he was all wolf, teeth sinking into tough dry skin, claws etching a path down the vampire’s cheek.

The vampire was stunned just long enough for Dean to knock him down before he began to fight. Dimly he was aware that Bobby was fighting too, hopefully using the syringes full of dead man’s blood that they had brought with them, but Dean had all he could handle, even with his wolf enraged beyond reason.

The vampire was old, tough, probably had survived longer than any other vampire that Dean had ever encountered. It took all of Dean’s alpha strength to keep pushing the vamp’s head away, to keep those sharp teeth from biting into his fur. 

The vampire probably had not been expecting a wolf. It was night, but not a full moon. Years ago, he and Sam had met a witch who in return for a favor had etched a symbol in their skin that allowed them to change no matter what phase the moon was in. Dean still hated witches with a fiery passion, but the ability to switch on command had helped them on more than one occasion.

Of course, being a wolf was no guarantee he would win this fight. He was struggling for any kind of advantage now, claws gouging deep into any piece of skin they could sink into. In wolf form, his thoughts tended to be simple and repetitive and now all he could think about was that his omega was in danger, that if he let this creature defeat him, Sam would be hurt.

No one was going to hurt his omega, not while he had breath in his body.

Dean’s wolf howled, the sound echoing into the night, as his teeth sank into the vampire’s arm, and bit down deep, tugging on it until he pulled the arm off.

The vampire was shrieking now. There were echoing screams from somewhere nearby but Dean’s wolf had a taste for the vampire’s blood and was hungry for more.

The vampire kicked the wolf hard, fighting to get away, but Dean just sank his claws in the vampire’s chest. The vampire was breathing heavy now, his eyes were wide with panic. “Let – let’s make a deal, okay? Can you understand me? Dean, right? I’ll hand your brother right over to you just –”

Dean bit into the vampire’s neck, his head shaking back and forth as he clamped down. The vampire shrieked once more and was silent as Dean’s teeth sliced through his neck.

He howled again, triumphant over his enemy. He smelled blood and fear and turned to see the other vampires laying on the ground, writing in pain. Bobby standing over them, empty syringes in his hand. All Dean could see was red. He knew his eyes were red now, like his teeth, like his soul, and he attacked the two vampires, easily tearing them apart.

“Dean?” It was softly spoken. Safety. Bobby. “Dean, why don’t you change on back now –”

Dean lifted his head, sniffed the air.

His mate.

He took off at a run, down the gravel road Baby had traveled, before landing right on top of the armored truck that had just turned the final curve before approaching the house.

He bared his teeth at the driver, a werewolf too he registered, before lowering his head and bashing it against the windshield hard.

Glass scattered everywhere.

The driver was cursing, the armored truck was swerving.

And somewhere inside was Dean’s omega. 

Dean leapt through the broken windshield, uncaring of the shards that sank into his fur. His teeth were in the werewolf’s throat while the truck was still swerving all over the road.

Snarling he tossed the dying werewolf out of the truck, just in time to see the car headed right for a tree.

The world went black...


	4. Chapter 4

Dean came to slowly.

Hushed voices nearby.

He didn’t have to hear them or see them to know who they were, their scent was all around him.

Bobby and – Sam.

He opened his eyes, closed them immediately against the harsh light. He was back in human form, and by the feel of the wool blanket against his bare skin, naked. And everything hurt. Even his eyelids hurt. How was that even possible?

“I think he’s coming to,” he heard Bobby say.

The bed bounced as Sam sat down next to him. Sam smelt different, sweeter, like he had dipped himself in honey, with just a hint of heat pulsing through the sweetness.

Dean opened his eyes. Sam. Pale, skinnier, still shaking. But safe. And whole.

“You are an idiot,” Sam scolded as he cupped Dean’s face with his big hands.

“Good to see you too,” Dean croaked, then swallowed and tried again. Sam held a water bottle to his mouth and the protest that he wasn’t an invalid died on his lips as he looked into Sam’s worried eyes. Dean drank and then struggled to sit up.

“Lie back down,” Sam ordered. “You may have accelerated healing skills, but you have a least a half a dozen puncture wounds, some nasty scratches, and a knot on your head bigger than your ego.”

Dean managed to sit all the way up. Yeah, there was some pain, but it wasn’t bad. Nothing he couldn’t handle anyway. “But not as big as the real deal,” he said, winking at Sam as he gestured to his crotch for emphasis.

Sam flushed, actually flushed, and wasn’t that interesting. And then Dean remembered he was mad at Sam, furious even.

“So now that you’ve been rescued and all, you mind telling me why you put yourself in danger in the first place? I’m your brother, Sam, your brother, and you didn’t think maybe at some point in the last decade, you could have perhaps mentioned that you are a fucking omega? Especially when we were on a hunt where omegas were being taken? You could have died – you could have been held as a sex slave – you could have –”

“And that’s my cue to, um, I think I saw a grocery store about thirty miles back or so,” Bobby said, looking neither brother in the eye. “Figure we might as well spend the night here while you two heal up and, work things out or whatever. I’ll pick us some supplies and then I’ll be at the other end of the house with the tv on really, really loud.”

Dean glared at him; angry his momentum had been ruined. Sam was looking down at his hands. 

“So, mind if I take the –”

“Go,” Dean said, dismissing Bobby. He would have to remember to thank him later. Normally he would rather spend the night in a telephone booth crawling with germs rather than hand Baby to anyone, but this was special circumstances. 

The silence was heavy in the wake of Bobby’s departure. Dean waited it out.

Sam finally lifted his head, met Dean’s eyes. “Let me check you over at least, there was so much blood when we got you out of that truck, I couldn’t tell which was yours and –”

Sam was trying to pull the blanket down. Dean gripped it tighter. “I’m fine.”

“There were a lot of cuts,” Sam said. “I tried to take care of them the best I could.”

“I’m fine,” Dean repeated.

More silence.

Dean sighed. “How are you? Did they hurt you?”

It was what he wanted to ask as soon as he woke and saw Sam. What he wanted to do actually was rip Sam’s clothes off and then check every inch of Sam himself.

“I’m fine,” Sam echoed, jutting his chin out like the little shit that he was.

“Sam –” Dean warned.

“I’m fine, really. They didn’t hurt me; they were saving me for the vampire who bought me. I just – did you happen to bring my suppressants? I really need to take them.”

Dean ignored the question.

“Which brings me back to my first point. What the fuck were you thinking? What did you think was going to happen when you got here? You’re shaking like a leaf just sitting there, how do you think you could have stopped him from doing anything he wanted to do?” 

Dean could feel his incisors lengthening. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths.

“I knew you would save me,” Sam said softly.

Dean’s eyes flew back open. “What?”

“I didn’t know how, but I knew it with every fiber of my being you would save me, and you did.”

“So, your big plan was to sit there like a fucking lump of clay and wait for me to rescue you?” Dean asked incredulously.

Sam flushed, but this time with anger. “No, my big fucking plan was not to be taken in the first place. My big fucking plan was to fight when I was taken, and I did, but I was outnumbered five to one. I did manage to take one of those bastard’s heads off before they got me. My big fucking plan was to escape, but then my body became my worst enemy. I was going through withdrawals, was being ambushed by pheromones, my body was trying to shake itself apart. So, yes, in the end I waited for you to save me, just like you would have if you had been in my shoes. So, forgive me for having faith enough in you to know that you would move heaven and earth to rescue me.”

Dean threw the covers off, too furious to care about his nakedness. “Faith in me to save you? But not enough faith in me to tell me the truth, so little faith that you lied to me very day for ten years?” 

Sam’s head jerked back as if he had been hit. “Can we maybe do this later? We’re both tired, and you're hurt. You need to rest.”

“You are a day maybe away from your heat, maybe less, and then neither one of us will have a choice. So no we are not going to wait, we are going to do this now.” Dean replied.

“You didn’t maybe bring my suppressants?”

“Those things are killing you. I talked to a doctor Sam, she said they were never intended for long term use. Did you really hate the idea of being an omega so fucking much that you were going to let those pills kill you? Because I know you, and I know you did your research. You knew exactly what those pills were doing to your body and you took them anyway.”

“Are you asking if I hated the idea of being nothing but two holes to use and a body to claim?” Sam asked. “Did I hate that I would be considered weak and less than?”

“I would never treat you like that and you know it. So, don’t use that as an excuse,” Dean snapped..

Steely silence, Sam staring at him. “You intend to claim me.”

There was no sense denying it. “I do. Now that I finally know the truth, I’m going to take what’s mine, just like I planned to do all those years ago.”

“Out of some stupid sense of obligation?” Sam asked. “Because I can still damn well take care of myself.”

“No, not out of any stupid sense of obligation. Because you are mine and always have been. Because I’ve never wanted anything more,” Dean replied and scooted until he was close to Sam. He trailed a finger over Sam’s wrist, watched Sam shiver in response.

Sam turned his head, when he looked back at Dean, he was biting his lip. “I’m an idiot.”

Sam smelled good, like really really good. Dean moved even closer to Sam, pressed his nose against the source of that delicious scent. Dean’s anger had drifted away and he was suddenly feeling something much different.

“Are you scenting me?” Sam asked incredulously. “We are in the middle of a fight and you decide it’s a great time to stick your nose in my neck?”

“We can fight afterwards,” Dean decided. He licked the skin between Sam’s neck and shoulder.

“We are not having this out later. We are-”

Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder, pulled him back until he was in the middle of the bed. Sam was still sputtering as Dean flipped him on his back.

Sam looked up at him, wide-eyed, wary.

Dean had waited ten years for this. He was done waiting.

He hovered over his brother, adrenalin pumping. His incisors were descending again, and he wasn’t quite sure if it was because of rage or lust, but in the end it didn’t matter.

Sam was his omega, his to take, his to claim, his to fuck.

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean didn’t wait to see what he was going to say. He pulled Sam up by his neck and he kissed him

His sharp teeth bit into pink pretty lips, leaving a tiny trail of blood for Dean to suck on. Then he pushed his tongue into Sam’s mouth and tried to devour him from the inside out.

He pressed his naked body against Sam’s clothed one, grabbed Sam’s hair and pulled Sam’s head closer.

Fuck, Sam smelled so good, Dean wanted to burrow his whole body inside Sam, wanted to mark every inch of him, wanted to bite and claw and claim.

He broke the kiss long enough to rip the buttons off of Sam’s shirt, they went flying unheeded across the room.

“Dean,” Sam said, and it was less a protest and more a whine, but Dean wasn’t going to let that stop him either way.

Two dusky pink nipples were standing at attention, ready for Dean to lick and bite them.

He fumbled with Sam’s belt as he teased each nipple until they were swollen and dark, tongue and teeth teasing little groans from Sam that went straight to Dean’s already hard cock.

“Dean,” Sam protested-whined again, and he was squirming underneath Dean.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and pulled him in closer, and that was all the permission Dean needed.

He kissed Sam again and this time Sam’s kiss was just as hungry as his was. Sam was sweating, and his scent intensified. Everything about Sam was intoxicating. Someday soon, he would take the time to worship every inch of Sam’s deliciously long body, but today would not be that day.

Dean scooted down Sam’s body, kissing his nipples once more, kissed his navel, lavished attention on his belly button.

Dean sat up and yanked on Sam’s jeans, forgetting that Sam was wearing boots. The boots and jeans tangled, and Dean cursed them as he jerked everything off. 

He pushed Sam’s legs in the air. “Hold them,” he growled as he pulled Sam’s lower body until Sam’s ass was where he wanted it to be. 

Sam had a fine ass, firm, round. Dean pulled Sam’s ass cheeks apart so he could look at the real prize, Sam’s small hole, pink, untouched, glistening with slick.

Sam was making slick.

Dean placed his nose right there and sniffed. Sam, still obediently holding his legs in the air, groaned. “Fuck, Dean.”

More slick trickled out, next to Sam it was the sweetest thing Dean had ever smelled. He stuck out his tongue, gave a little lick.

Oh God.

He kept his hands on Sam’s ass cheeks, keeping them pulled firmly apart as he licked and lapped at that furled little hole, sticking his tongue in so he could go deeper inside, sampling the slick straight from its source.

Sam was babbling now, begging and pleading between curses, and Dean was going to give him exactly what he needed, but first he was going to lick his fill.

He stuck a finger in with his tongue and slick was oozing out now in a steady stream. Sam was squirming, writhing. Dean stuck another finger inside, felt Sam’s hole greedily take them both in, copious amounts of slick easing the way.

“Dean, please, please fuck me,” Sam begged. His body was shaking; Dean could feel his legs trembling. But Dean kept licking and sucking, and the thought that he could do this anytime he wanted, have Sam whenever and however – his cock was aching it was so hard, and Dean finally reluctantly gave one more lick and pulled his wet fingers out.

He immediately leaned between Sam’s still outstretched legs and shoved his fingers in Sam’s mouth.

Sam sucked on them; pupils blown wide as he tasted himself. “Gonna be a good omega for me?” Dean asked. “Gonna let me in that sweet hole of yours? Let me knot you up so good?”

Sam nodded as he licked Dean’s fingers clean.

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged when Dean pulled his fingers out. “Please Alpha, make me yours.”

Dean growled, low and feral, grabbed Sam by the hips, lined up his cock and thrust in him with one long push inside.

Sam’s legs were still in the air, still shaking, he was howling as Dean yanked on him, pulling him closer so that his cock was in as deep as possible.

Dean put one of his legs on the floor so he could get some real traction, and Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s back, his heels digging in.

Dean gave a few experimental thrusts, just to get used to the sensation, and then he used every bit of leftover adrenaline and worry and rage and desire so dark that it almost scared him, and began pounding into Sam.

Every time he slammed into Sam, there was a loud obscene squelch that just urged Dean on. Sam was making broken sounds, his body jostled back and forth with each thrust, his hands grabbing onto the sheets of the bed trying, and failing, to find any kind of purchase.

Sam’s cock was bouncing up and down, it was long like Sam, and leaking, and perfect and Dean stopped thrusting long enough to lean over and have a taste. He pressed in hard, grinding his cock deep into Sam, pressing it firmly against Sam’s prostate. Sam cursed as Dean wrapped his lips around the tip of Sam’s cock.

He had just gotten a tiny taste, not as sweet as slick but still Sam, when Sam came hard, come spurting into Dean’s mouth. Dean sat back up and licked his lips, Sam was still coming, coating his stomach as his cock spurted. Dean wiped some of it up with his fingers and stuck three fingers in Sam’s mouth.

Sam licked and sucked and it was the fucking hottest thing Dean had ever seen, Sam sucking his own come off of Dean’s fingers, body slacked, eyes dazed.

Dean pulled his fingers and his cock out of their respective holes and sat all the way back up. “Present, Omega,” he ordered, and Sam scrambled to do so, ass sticking up in the air. Dean pressed on Sam’s head, until it was flat against the bed, and then sank back into that dripping wet heat.

His knot was forming, trying to catch on Sam’s rim. He pulled it back out and then slammed it back inside. Sam spread his legs out wider, as Dean fucked him hard. 

He pulled Sam’s head up by his hair and Sam arched his back exactly right as Dean slammed in one more time, lodging his knot firmly in Sam’s ass. He could feel his seed spilling deep inside of Sam, claiming him, marking Sam as his. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s chest and pulled him up, until Sam was sitting on his knot. Sam’s cock was jerking, and Dean realized Sam had just come a second time, untouched.

Sam’s eyes were unfocused, his cheeks flushed as he turned his head to look at Dean. “Do it,” he said. 

And Dean sank his sharp teeth into Sam’s throat.

Sam cried out and instinctively tried to move away, but Dean held him firm, pushing him down hard so that he would feel every inch of Dean’s knot. Dean’s wolf howled out its victory. Dean felt the bond between him and Sam forging chains that would bind them together for the rest of their lives, for forever.

He pulled his teeth out, licked at the mark he had left.

“Fuck that was -” Sam said.

The bond crackled between them, warm and glowing. “Yeah, little brother, it was,” Dean agreed.

“I hated lying to you,” Sam said to him softly, and Dean could tell through the bond that he spoke the truth. “Every day I hated it.”

Dean lifted them both up, rearranged them until they were laying side by side. He could still feel his cock pumping inside of Sam, laying claim over and over again.

He thought about licking Sam’s hole clean once the knot went down, then fucking him full of his come all over again. 

He stroked Sam’s hair, licked again at the mark, red and angry, on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if this isn’t what you wanted,” Dean said. “But there was no other way.”

Sam reached behind him with his hand, grabbed onto one of Dean’s and linked their fingers together. “Dad told me that you would be forced to claim me if I remained omega, that it would be a sacrifice of your youth and vitality, that I would be trapping you.”

Dean growled but Sam was shaking his head.

“I think he meant well; I think he believed it to be true, he was trying to protect us both. And I believed it too. I wanted you, so much that I ached, but I couldn’t trap you. So, I took the pills. And then every night you would come back to wherever we were staying reeking of so many other omegas and betas and I couldn’t stay. I went to college, but even Jessica could tell I was still hung up on someone, although she didn’t know it was you. She once told me that she loved me with everything she had, and it was killing her that I didn’t feel the same way. She knew I loved her, but not like that. And then she was gone and – I hated pretending to be something I’m not, but I didn’t know how not to be who everyone thought I was.”

“So, you are okay with this?” Dean asked.

“More than, I don’t have to hide anymore, and I have the best damn alpha out there. I still plan to hunt though so you can just forget the fantasy of keeping me barefoot and pregnant.”

An image formed so clear it was as if Dean could reach out and touch it, Sam with a swollen belly and leaking nipples, naked except for Dean’s collar, and it took Dean a few moments to blink the image away.

“Like I’d go out without the second best damn hunter there is,” Dean replied, and ran his tongue over the mark once more. Sam shuddered, but his eyes were beginning to droop.

“Go ahead, sleep,” Dean urged. Sam’s heat was coming, he could smell it, feel how close it was. As soon as his knot went down he was going to check the supplies Bobby had bought. Hopefully there was lots of water, protein snacks, fruits and vegetables that Sam craved normally but would especially be craving now.

He would send Bobby away for a few days, see if he could track down that auctioneer that Dean still planned to rip in half.

He burrowed his nose into Sam’s neck, Sam’s scent had already changed and Dean knew his had as well. Two had become one.


End file.
